Nothing To Fuss Over
by RoslinMarie
Summary: An episode addition to the end of Expedition. That was a mighty big fall Michaela took, and now it's Sully's turn to take care of the Doctor for a change. A pure excuse for M/S fluff.


Rated: PG

Summary: An episode addition to the end of Expedition. That was a mighty big fall Michaela took, and now it's Sully's turn to take care of the Doctor for a change. A pure excuse for M/S fluff.

Disclaimer: CBS and Beth Sullivan own them. I'm just playing with them.

Nothing to Fuss Over

Out of the corner of his eye, Sully watched as she shifted again in her chair. It was the umpteenth time he'd seen her change position in the last half an hour; not that he'd been counting… much. Pretending to find interest in the dirt in his nails, he eyed her surreptitiously. He could see the pinched look of pain around her eyes and her brow furrowed in discomfort, as she told her tale for the fifth time that night. His frown deepened as he watched her stretch her neck gingerly, closing her eyes as she reached up to knead the stiff, sore muscles in her shoulder.

That was it. He'd been watching her suffer in silence for too long now, being told each time he enquired that she was 'fine' when she was clearly far from it. All he wanted to do was help her. Well, he'd finally had enough of her shrugging it off and couldn't bear to see her suffer a moment longer. It was getting late, and leaning towards her, he spoke gently but firmly. "Michaela, don' ya think it's about time we called it a night?"

Ignoring her look, he smiled gently and stood, waiting patiently for her to do the same.

Dorothy spied the look Sully gave Michaela from across the table, and decided to help him out. Standing up and feigning a yawn, she said, "Well, I think it's time we head home."

"I think you're right." Myra agreed, rubbing Samantha's back as the little one slept soundly on her ma's shoulder.

"Sides', I'm sure we all could sure use some rest," Dorothy chuckled.

"You'll get no argument here." Michaela smiled, causing Sully to roll his eyes.

"Time to go home, Sully?" Brian asked, running over to beside him.

"Yep. Why don't you go get your sister and I'll help your ma to the wagon?"

"Sure thing," Brian nodded and set off down the street toward the older kids.

As Sully walked with Michaela, he worried about what condition she was actually in. He hoped that the extra support she needed was just from being tired and not from her injuries.

Part of him wished that he had gone with her in the first place, but was thankful she didn't actually go up there alone like she intended. The thought of her possibly still stuck up on that mountain hurt and along had hit him with more impact that he would have thought possible. At least Michaela was home and safe, and for that, he was thankful.

Earlier, Michaela managed to secretly examine herself. She discovered that her shoulder was only strained, but that she had considerable bruising, and a few pulled muscles. Dismissing her injuries as nothing time and a good night's rest wouldn't cure, she made a mental note to brew some willow bark tea later.

Once home, Michaela smiled as Sully dismissed her to the living room to sit and rest while he brewed her some tea. She shook her head in amusement at the way he was able to read her.

Putting on the kettle to boil, Sully headed upstairs to start up a fire, getting the room warm once Michaela was ready for bed. Knowing their ma was exhausted and tired from their long day, Colleen and Brian bid Sully a goodnight and headed for bed.

A few moments later when Sully returned, he found that Michaela had fallen asleep. A part of him didn't want to disturb her, but knowing she needed the tea, and knowing that sleeping in that chair would only do more harm than good, he gently shook her unhurt shoulder and spoke quietly."Michaela?"

Startled, she answered, "Hmmm?"

"I made ya some tea. Why don' we go upstairs and get ya more comfortable?" Nodding toward the stairs he baited, "I made us a nice warm fire."

She yawned. "I fell asleep?"

"Yeah." He gave her hand a quick squeeze and said, "Come on."

Concerned by her grimace as she tried to stand, he offered her his other hand as well.

After a minute under his scrutiny, Michaela looked up. "I'm okay, you know."

He squinted at her. "I'm not so sure I believe ya."

She shrugged. "I'm fine. Nothing worse than I've been through before."

His eyes narrowed. "That doesn't reassure me much... you've been through some pretty rough situations."

"I'm a doctor, Sully. If it was anything serious I would say so, so don't worry."

"You're sure?" He received a look that was clearly an order to drop the subject.

Michaela took the cup of tea from him. As she climbed the stairs she asked, "So how did you and the children get along without me?"

"Oh, we managed."

Smiling, she said, "I am rather impressed with how you figured things out with Preston."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, he joked, "Yeah, we'll Preston weren't too impressed that's for sure."

After a moment of silence, Michaela hesitantly asked, "Do you think he'll try it again?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Reaching their room, Michaela sighed as she leaned against the bed.

"Michaela, can I help ya?" Sully whispered, coming to stand by her.

The way he said her name was almost her undoing and with a painful stab of melancholy – her earlier musings on the mountain top came crashing back on her.

Now she really just wanted to cry. She felt completely ridiculous, standing there hurt and tired, and pushing away her husband who obviously just wanted to help her.

Michaela sat up straight to look into his eyes. She swallowed and, in a voice that didn't really sound like hers, she tried once more to apologize. "I'm sor..." She was shocked when he gently laid two fingers on her lips to quiet her.

His fingers were warm against her lips and as she slowly pulled away, his eyes darkened as his fingertips trailed lightly over her chin before his hand cupped her jaw, fingers making tantalizing circles on her neck, as their lips met softly. At first it was tentative, but the kiss became deeper and they settled into each other's embrace. Sully felt a shiver run deep into his toes as Michaela's fingers threaded up into his hair.

Eyes still closed, Michaela asked, "Did you miss me?"

"Mmm hmm… ya have no idea how much," he murmured as he drew their lips together again. The kiss intensified as he pulled her tightly against him.

She flinched and gasped into his mouth as his arms closed around her.

Seeing her eyes clamped shut, he worriedly asked, "What is it? Did I hurt ya?"

She relaxed and said, "I'm just a little sore."

Realizing that meant she was hurt, he pulled back. "Your shoulder?"

"It's just a few bruises and sore muscles."

"Where else are ya hurt?" He wasn't going to let her dismiss it this time.

With a sigh, she said, "Sully, there's nothing that you or I can do but make sure I get rest and take it easy the next few days."

"Help ya or not, let's see it."

Relinquishing, she let him help her take off the shirt and, then turning her back to him, Michaela untied her camisole enough to let it fall from her shoulders. He lowered it down her back, gasping at the purple bruises on her side. "Michaela?! Why didn't ya say something?"

Her shoulders dropped with a heavy sigh. "Because I knew there is nothing that could be done."

As much as he wanted to argue, he trusted her. Then an idea occurred to him. "Hey where's that salve ya rubbed into my back not too long ago?"

"Omm, I believe it's in my bag downstairs."

"I'll be right back." When he returned, he found her sitting on the bed. He sat next to her and opening the bag.

"Since you have that, could you hand me a bandage to wrap my knee? It actually hurts worse than my shoulder."

Already having taken off her pants, Sully sighed at the sight of her swollen knee. Lifting her ankle so that it was resting in his lap, he started to wrap her knee. "Looks bad."

As he tied the wrap secure around it, she said, "I twisted it when I fell down the ravine."

Sully shook his head. "I should 'a went with you."

"You had no way of knowing that would happen. The important thing is that it's over and I've learned my lesson."

Sully smirked, "What lesson is that?"

"That the best things that have happened in my life were never planned..." Michaela said, remembering how she had said the same things to her friends on the mountain. "So the next time my husband wants to spend a week alone with me on a mountain... I'll know not to question it."

"Sounds good ta me." He nodded and caressed his hand over her knee. "Do you want me ta make ya some more tea?"

She held her breath for a moment when his touch went a little higher on her thigh. "No, thank you." Extending her hand out to him, she said, "Would you mind helping me wash up, though?"

Holding her fingers gently in his hand, he saw the reddened cuts on her knuckles. Before letting go, he softly kissed her palm. "Did ya want me ta make ya a bath? I can git the water real warm… Might help with your sore shoulder."

She rubbed the tips of her fingers against her palm as if it tingled. "No, I'm a little too tired for that. I'm afraid I'd be asleep before you'd have it ready."

Sully rose from the bed, carefully laying her injured leg back down. Walking over he grabbed a wash cloth and the water basin, setting them both down beside the bed. Very gently, he ran the wet cloth over her legs and feet.

He leaned over and kissed her swollen knee. "Maybe some kisses will make it better."

She laughed quietly. "Perhaps, it might take a lot of kisses though."

Sully grinned. "I won't mind…" he chuckled as Michaela bit her lower lip, a nice blush settling in her cheeks. "You know, Michaela, this is quite a change from the 'I'm fine' I've bin hearin' all day."

She carefully maneuvered her legs to the floor and looked up at him. "Well, the children were so excited and it seemed as if the whole town wanted to hear about the trip... And maybe I wasn't ready to have you fussing over me."

"Soooo... Does that mean you're ready for me to fuss over ya?"

She shrugged and looked away almost as if she was slightly embarrassed. Even though they'd been married for seven months, she was still very much reserved.

"Well, it seems I missed you more than I thought."

He sat down next to her, slightly amused at her shyness. "A whole week without ya was an awful long time."

Looking at him amused, she asked, "Whatever did you do without me?"

Humbly he said, "Oh, you know... The usual... Joined the town counsel... declared the town's first historical landmark... And helped ta saved the town from a menacing banker."

One side of her mouth curved up into a half-smile. "Is that so?" She continued after he nodded. "Well, I always knew I married a hero."

He touched under her chin to lift her lips to his for a short kiss. "Always knew, huh?"

"Mmmm hmmm. " she hummed, kissing him once again.

Pulling back, Sully instructed. "Now, why don't you lie down? I'll rub some of this on ya."

Sighing, she admitted, "I might fall asleep."

Sully gathered the salve and a couple of towels and placed them by the bed. She ignored the hand he'd extended to help her from the bed; instead heaving herself stiffly to her feet. It took all his composure not to react as he watched her stilted movements and her eyes creased with pain. Without a doubt she was brave, but she was stubborn.

He'd spent the last eight hours keeping a watchful eye on her as she tried not to hobble-even with a walking stick, and bend as if her back wasn't stiff as a board. She was one determined woman - not to mention extraordinarily frustrating - but he loved her for it.

As she washed her faced before she got into bed, he slipped off his boots, removed his shirt, and tended to the fire. He approached the bed, thinking about all that had happened in these last days. He was relieved with the turn of events and grateful that she was not seriously hurt but if there was a next time... he was going along, whether she liked it or not.

She looked at the bed and sighed tiredly, "Mmm... I feel like I could sleep for days."

Sully chuckled, but before he helped her get into bed, he eased her camisole the rest of the way off. As he eased it off her shoulders, she gave him a rueful look and eased up on her toes to give him a light kiss.

He patted the bed to encourage her to lie down, and she stretched out on her stomach, trying not to hiss as her muscles protested.

He grabbed the washcloth and salve as he moved to the center of the bed. Wondering what she had been through, he asked, "Did all these happen when ya fell?"

"It was a really deep ravine," She stated matter-of-factly.

His fingers followed the outlines of her bruises as he washed her back. Knowing she certainly wasn't in any shape to be 'enthusiastic' right then, he sighed softly, feeling as he had years before when he had stood at the door and watched the Olive and Emily sponge the creamy skin of her back. And later, when he had washed her back and neck during the cattle drive, but propriety – and Matthew's interruption wouldn't allow for more.

She turned her head to the other side of her pillow away from him. "Not really."

Smiling, he realized that his touch was having that affect on her.

As he finished up, he asked, "Any bruising on your chest?"

"Hmph... You, Mr. Sully, are trouble."

He chuckled, "I'm serious. Anywhere else ya hurtin'?"

She turned her head and snuggled into the bed. "No, that's it," she yawned.

Getting up he blew out the lamps, plunging the room into soothing darkness illuminated by moonlight. Taking up the salve, he got back into bed and began massaging it into her back. "Michaela, would ya like to go out ta the hot springs with me tomorrow? Might help your back and muscles feel better."

Sleepily, she said, "Mmmm hmmm."

He moved her hair to the side, taking time to enjoy its softness. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck. She moaned softly, obviously enjoying the touch. Smiling, Sully continued his light massage on her neck. His hands moved back down to the center of her back, his palms making large and hopefully soothing circles.

Michaela said, "That feels so good, but I'm afraid I can't seem to stay awake."

"Well then, let's put this on ya." Helping her sit up he grabbed her nightgown from the end of the bed and helped her pull it over her head and down her back.

Once she was lying back down, she turned her head on the pillow and looked at him. "I'm sorry I'm so tired."

"Don' worry bout that," he said, as she turned on her side away from him.

He took off his buckskins and climbed into bed, spooning up behind her. "Mmm… night."

"Night," she mumbled.

Sully kissed her hurt shoulder and closed his eyes. Holding her and sleeping next to her made him even happier than he had been just a little earlier. Michaela was safe, and she was lying in his arms. Nothing could be better. He smiled when he heard the deep, even breathing that meant she was sound asleep. Pulling her tightly against him, he nuzzled against her back and soon fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The End


End file.
